


“Options... Theres no More Options...”

by Whoufflefan97



Category: Clara Oswin Oswald - Fandom, Doctor Who, Johnsmith - Fandom, alternative au - Fandom, claraoswald, whouffle - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoufflefan97/pseuds/Whoufflefan97
Summary: Clara married John Smith the love of her life (and High School Sweetheart - not to sound cheesy at all) at 25 years old. They Married and lived happily together for 2 years and had their two children Avia and Evelyn. One Day John packs his bags and leaves on the whim of Clara but demands he takes his baby with him.After a huge argument leaves them both deflated and depressed John packs up and heads back to America - with his children - but will he ever return?What will be in store for Clara if somehow they managed to cross paths again?Will their kids ever meet their Mum? And will they remember her at all?- - -I felt like I really wanted to write another Whouffle fan fiction, and of course it's another AU because I'm not really I'm not writing anything else, so here's a little summery of the possible plot.Pure Whouffle AU. Eleventh Doctor and Clara Oswald.Rated Mature for Mature themes such as sex, violence, depression, language, and self harm





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - "Divorce..." 

Clara's PoV

'What the hell? No their my kids' I scoffed, as we argued for the umpteenth time in the last 6 months. 

'If your kicking me out Clara then I'm taking my Daughters with me' 

'To America? How the fuck am I supposed to see them if they're in America with you and I'm stuck here in London?' I scoffed at the very idea. 

Thankfully both the girls were in bed and sleeping soundly, but they're only very little. 

There's less than 18 months between them really. Avia is 20 months old, and our baby Evelyn is 3 months old. I can't say that it was going to be easy to part with them but he is right about one thing. At least if they go with him they'll have a much happier life. 

He has all the money. He has the better job. He has the inclination to want to look after them - were as I would just be the crappy mother. 

'Everyone they know is here' I muttered, through tears. 

'Yeah. Well maybe they need a fresh start as much as I do' he said as he continued packing his suitcases and sighed. 'I only asked you round here Clara to come and sign the divorce papers. If your want to say goodbye - then do it now because my flight leaves tomorrow at 3pm'

'But they're asleep? You can't do this John. I don't even get to say goodbye to them properly?' 

'With a bit of luck they won't even remember you. Here's to hoping' he said sarcastically. 

'How will it even work? They were born here... in London?' I scoffed. 

'I'm American Clara. They are both half American and have American passports' he said as if it was obvious and I should have thought of that. 

'But we moved here to get away from London John. To get away from all that. You really just want to dump us down the drain. I've loved you ever since the day we met--' 

'Save it Clara. I'm not all that interested if I'm honest. I'm going to do what's best for my Daughters and that means going back to America okay. Feel free to get in touch' he said sweeping the room and packing cases. 

'I don't understand what went wrong between us. We always forgive each other. We always get over it?' I said confused and hurt.

We'd been through too much together for me to just leave it like this. For him to just walk away from us. 

'You and I both know what went wrong between us' 

'So your divorcing me because of a few months of flirting and a drunk kiss?' I questioned. 

'That's exactly it Clara. I'm divorcing you not because of the drink kiss - not even the flirting - none of that bothers me, but I'm divorcing you because of the Alcohol. I mean look your shaking right now. I'm surprised you even have any Fucking liver left. You've practically drank yourself half to death and your only in your mid 20's. They don't need that. Kids need stable lives' he said with and eye roll. 

Admittedly it probably did have a lot to do with me. 

We met when we were 16 in school and have been dating ever since. Most people say that high-school relationships can never last past school - but we proved people wrong getting married just after university where I got my teaching degree and John got his physics degree. 

We eloped at 22 and London. John was born on Chicago and so I had a pretty good idea that, that was where he was taking them. 

Not too long after having gotten married, I got pregnant and gave birth to Avia on December 10th and everything between us was just perfect. 

We had our little house, and garden, we even had a cat until it got run over. We were happy. Not too many months later I got pregnant with our second Daughter Evelyn, who was just born July 27th. Just gone. She's only 3 months old. 

'You can't take my actual baby away from me John' I cried. 

'You promised you'd stay off the drink. I still blame you for Evelyn's complicated birth. I still blame you for everything that is wrong with her and to top it all off - even when she was born you couldn't quit the drink then. I don't know when it went wrong Clara - or when you decided to become some drunk that spends most nights not being able to see but I don't want that for me and I don't want that for our kids' he scoffed. 

'Will I ever see them again?' 

'Prove you can stay off the drink. If you can stay sober then I'll consider it. Until then... No way. The courts won't even swing in your favour Clara and you know it' 

I sulked just pouting and collapsed to the floor. Even now I had already had three drinks just before getting here. I knew I had a problem - have done for a long time and I don't even know what caused it. 

But it wasn't something that I could just stop doing. Every time I've tried my life has just gone to a shambles and made it worse. 

'Can I not even see them awake?' 

'No. It's better that way. Then Avia won't get upset about having to say goodbye' he snapped, sifting the divorce papers and passports together. 'I take it you won't be staying at this address? Seeing as I pay most of the mortgage, I'm assuming not' he said harshly. 

'How long have I got?' 

'A month before I kick you out. I'm renting this house out, and have tenants moving in at the end of the month' 

'4 weeks? Your giving me 4 weeks to find somewhere to live?' I cried looking up at him, where he wrote a number on a piece of paper down. 

'I thought I was being generous with 4 weeks. Anyway - it's not my problem anymore - here's the number of my assistant - you know Richard - well this is his number - send him a new address for where I can send the finalised paper work through too' he said sadly, stepping around my shaking body and closed the door behind him.


	2. “Chicago Life...”

Chapter 2 - "Chicago Life..." 

Clara's PoV 

'And you really think that going to Chicago is the best plan? That's your wife. You can't just leave her like that John' Richard scolded. 

'That's my ex wife Richard and she knows how to get in contact with me. If she can stay off the alcohol for a significant amount of time proving that she is indeed the Clara I fell in love with and the Clara that I always imagined to be a good Mother then by all means she can come with us. But I got offered the job last week and it seemed like the option I needed' 

'To get away from Clara?' 

'Exactly' 

'And you want me to come with you?' 

'Your my assistant. I wouldn't be able to cope without you dude' John said making a fair point. He knew he wouldn't be able to cope without Richard. 

'But this job... Surely you'd be working quite a lot and as a single Father...'

'I'll sort that out in time Richard. The main aim at the moment is to get on that flight tomorrow morning and not to look back' John said, packing cases and looking for the passports. 

'If your sure this is the best thing for you then I'll come with you. I don't want to loose contact with you and the girls' 

'Then don't' John sighed staring out of the window at what was going to be the last time he would see London I quite some time.

'Do you want to leave?' Richard asked. 

'No. I don't want to leave. But it's for the best' John smiled making sure that Richard understood that. 'Now I'm trusting you. She's tone evicted from this house in 4 weeks time and then you come and join me. The new tenants move in in 4 and a half weeks, so we can't have a drunk, depressed and frankly suicidal woman getting in the way' John signed. 

'Agreed boss' 

\- - - 

'Right come on the Avia. You ready?' John smiled picking her up out of the car seat and picking up the baby seat that contained Evelyn, and walked towards the check in desk at the airport. 

'Holiday' was all Avia responded, and John smiled. 

'Something like that. But more permanent' 

'Where's Mummy?' 

'Mummy is staying here. I'm sure you'll see her again, but she's not coming on holiday with us' John smiled, nervously hoping she would buy that and it would make a far less awkward conversation for later. 

'But the baby is' she pouted as he dropped her to the ground and pulled the folder out. 

'Yes she is silly, because she's your sister' John smirked. 

\- - - 

As far as plane rides go it had to be one of the easiest John had ever been on. 

Avia watched the TV and slept most of the flight away, and Evelyn didn't get squirmy or really cry once. 

Especially once the air host wall became infatuated with her and she was passed practically from pillar to paint for 8 hours. 

John quite liked that - what he didn't like was the look that everyone was giving him. 

It was a look he had never experience before but had, heard people talk about.

The look of pity in their eyes. 

'So your traveling alone? Your wife not want to come on holiday?' The hostess said as she cradled Evelyn in her arms and watched as John prepared a bottle. 

'Ex-wife. And no. She didn't. Plus were moving to Chicago' John muttered making her gasp with an apologetic aww, like he was some man in a movie. 

'Single Dad huh? With a baby and a toddler? That's something to be admired' she smiled kindly handing Evelyn back to John and he fed her quite quickly.

'I've practically been looking after them myself dice they were born anyway - so I can't see that a different country will make a whole lot of difference' John pouted and looked at Avia who was sound asleep next to him, and placed Evelyn in the sky cot. 

What would he tell them about Clara? 

Of course what would he tell anyone about Clara? 

He knew his brother was meeting him at Chicago Airport and he was staying with him for a few days while he sorted something more permanent out - but what would he really tell David? 

\- - - 

'Little bro. Good to see ya man' David chuckled, stepping forwards to engulf John on a massive hug. 'And you must be the little toad John told me about. Come say hello to your uncle David' he said making Avia squirm and hide behind his leg. 

'She's never met you before David. Don't scare her' John scolded, picking up the baby seat and headed to the car with them. 

'So my little bro finally back in Chicago where he belongs. This is going to be great. Where's the Mrs? Is she following behind? For some last minute stuff to catch up on?'

'No, not at all. All she has to worry about is the finalisation of the divorce papers coming through' John said through gritted teeth leaving David gobsmacked and making it one interesting conversation for the rest of that evening.

\- - -

It had been so long since John had been in Chicago that he figured settling back in would be hard. 

But he found Chicago life relatively easy to settle back into. 

He started his job and found that he had been offered a little promotion here in the Chicago hub. 

After only a month he found the perfect house that probably wouldn't be permanent but was defiantly the best option for now, plus he hired a Nanny who would be perfect to look after the girls all the hours he worked, and keep them occupied. 

And Richard followed out after exactly 4 weeks - of course evicting Clara hadn't been an easy thing to do - especially when eviction day she was a drunk mess in the lounge so John had to call the police to forcibly remove her from the property if she didn't go quietly - which she didn't. 

Police had forcibly remove her from the property after John explained everything and how it was his house and new people were moving in - and she was taken to her Fathers house where she hadn't been in years but there was no other options because she was a drunk mess. 

John just hoped that she would sort herself out and get her life back together - but he didn't hold out much hope.


End file.
